Haunted
by nleslie
Summary: When a coincidence brings two people together, and a sense of humour leads to an 'analysis' of one of them... Well, what happens when 'Dr. Phil' gets it right? What's meant to happen here? R


Haunted

Nora Fenn

-

Another one, people. :) Another one. Fo sho.

And another Evermore, as well. But really- I've done a lyrics thread for the official Evermore forum, and I haven't even finished all the EP's and I'm up to four pages, so I surely have to use some of those brilliant songs! And what kind of a die hard fan would I be if I didn't use that to my advantage? Hehe. Enjoy.

-

**Over the way, water in the train**

**Like the last beams of light at the end of the day**

-

Twenty year old Philip Diffy was brilliant in almost everything. He excelled in school, his teachers were beside themselves when he so much as mentioned one of his views, and he had received a scolarship by the time he was sixteen. Phil Diffy was any mothers dream child, pretty much. Smart, well educated, kind. But Phil had a hidden weakness in the form of a complete stranger. Keely Teslow.

-

Phil had to take a train to get to Brown. He had decided as a ten year old to be a Physician, and that is what he was doing, and yet he had still not had time to get his drivers license. This didn't concern Phil, however. He enjoyed looking at all the people, be it that they were shmoes or old women in magenta cardigans. He liked to think that one day he would be the one filling out prescriptions or 'important' information regarding their current medications. There was no doubt in the world to him at that stage, and then she walked in. One coincidence led to them meeting for real. Who ever said that there was no such thing as love at first sight?

-

**She was only eighteen but she walked with a grace**

**And I could tell by the lines, by the lines on her face**

-

Keely Teslow was not someone who you'd discuss Biology with at Brown. Keely Teslow was one to be invisible around. Keely Teslow liked doing the same. She did not go to University. She worked in a bookstore. She sold cookbooks and Harry Potter to teenage boys and their grandmothers. She had decided to do that quite suddenly, possibly without thinking. She preferred not to think about things for too long. Keely Teslow did not like to linger.

-

She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a peasant shirt and black converses. She looked ordinary to everyone else, but to Phil she stood out like a blue jays feather in a jar of sulphur. She was the blue amongst his sea of yellow.

-

Keely was sitting opposite Phil, reading what seemed to be a very difficult children's book. The cover was a light green and the dust jacket had been removed. It looked new and she was three quarters of the way through it. She squinted at the pages, as if she was trying to sound out a particularly difficult word in her head. Phil thought she looked stunning, sitting there and decoding a book meant for twelve year olds.

-

She huffed and set the book, open and upside down, on her knee as she had no bookmark. Then she looked up, and his eyes met hers. She questioned him with her gaze, furrowed her eyebrow, and spent the rest of the ride ignoring him, and Phil focused his eyes on something less negative, his Blackberry.

-

As the train screeched it's way into the noisy station, people clambered their way near the exits. An old man with a cap was almost pushed aside, but saved by who seemed to be his granddaughter. Some young white boy with baggy shorts and the word 'NIGGAZ' written on the front and back of his tank top stood his ground in front of a boy much the same as him, but on the other side of the train. Phil and Keely remained opposite each other until half of the population were out of the narrow metal contraption. They both got up and left, slightly brushing into each other once outside.

-

Phil walked away quickly, feeling a little incomplete. He figured that it was just a side effect of skipping breakfast. He kept on walking towards a taxi, until he brushed his hand quickly over his front pocket.

-

Meanwhile, Keely Teslow noticed something black and shiny on the ground and reached down to pick it up. She read the name that was etched onto the back neatly: Philip Diffy

**-**

**It haunts me, it haunts me night and day**

**A face like that don't go away**

**It haunts me, it haunts me to this day**

**Just one more look won't turn away**

-

Keely wasn't about to keep Phil's phone. It seemed to have a lot of important stuff on it. Every few hours it's ring in her bag, where she kept it, and it would either be a guy named Seth, or someone claiming to be a professor.

-

The fact hadn't crossed Phil's mind until his housemate recommended it to him. "Call the phone," he had said. Phil snapped his fingers and told his friend that he was a genius. The boy just shrugged and smiled. "Like I didn't already know."

-

So he called the phone. A soft and feminine yet shielded voice answered. "Philip Diffy?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Thanks. Uh, you have my phone..."

Keely rolled her eyes. "Thank you for your sheer brilliance. The world needs more like you."

Phil blinked. "Anyway... I don't have a car so I can't come and get it... "

She nodded, even though it was impossible for him to know. "Yeah, sure. Address?"

"You got a pen and paper? Okay. I'm on Twenty Seven, Oxford. Got that? I live in number fourteen, and you already have my name, but to be sure it's Philip Diffy."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, writing down the last of the '14'

"Philip Diffy."

-

She did have a car. An old black Beamer, given to her by her mom before she died. It was in pretty nice condition, considering her friends had their cars all smashed up. Her Beamer was literally filled with books. Her back seat was inaccessible because there were crates everywhere. Keely liked children's books. She had read every one in every book store in Providence, she believed. It was probably true. Keely Teslow, like it or not, was a child.

-

She turned up at Phil's around half an hour later. He didn't see her when he opened the door at first, but as he shoved a box into her hand he noticed her face. She was the stunning girl who had glared at him on the train, no less. Keely hadn't paid as close attention to him as he had her, but she still slightly recognized him.

-

She looked down and the rectangular box and squinted. She looked up. "Chocolate?"

He nodded. "You had my life in your bag, pretty much. I would have died."

She raised her eyebrows and a little chuckle escaped her lips. "Superficial, are we?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "You want to come in?"

Keely Teslow agreed.

-

"So, what do you do, Philip Diffy?"

He yawned. "I'm studying to by a Physician."

She glared at him. "Oh. Like, a doctor?"

He nodded slowly, then looked up. A smirk was crawling up her lips. "What?"

"Doctor Phil," she said slyly, the full smirk now on her face. Phil sighed. "Analyze me."

He pursed his lips. "I'm a medical doctor. Not a crazy power-hungry idiot."

Keely shook her head. "Correction, Icky Thump, you're neither yet."

Phil glared back at her.

"C'mon, I brought you your phone. You owe me."

He raised his eyebrows. "I got you chocolate."

"I want my mind read. I want an example about a four-wheel drive stuck in mud. I want you to tell me that I need to expand my horizons to let the seagulls of hope fly in, I want... Water. You got a kitchen around here somewhere?"

-

Phil let her go, and she came back with water and a bag of microwave popcorn. He asked her why, and she simply told him that she wanted to be prepared for her entertainment. He then asked her how she found it, and she said that the guy with the strawberry-blonde hair gave it to her. He muttered Seth's name under his breath and gave her another look.

"Okay, you've been here for... five minutes, or so, right?"

She nodded.

"And you want me to... Analyze you? May I ask, what gives?"

She grinned. "I want to know where my future lies," she said sarcastically.

He stared at her for a few more seconds before he agreed. Doctor Phil Diffy was going to analyze miss Keely Teslow.

-

**Take off your coat, leave your shoes at the door**

**Let me take all the weight you've been dragging on the floor**

-

"Yes, Yes. I'm getting something here..."

They closed their eyes together, quite frankly looking like idiots. Phil hummed, and took her hands. "I foresee... Your future."

He opened his eyes momentarily and smiled at her before closing his eyes again.

"I see your past now... You're with... A cat. She's purple, and she has a yellow tail."

He was making it up, but she mumbled something.

"I predict... Myself not hearing that last part you said."

"Jangles," she said again, "he was my toy cat. I had him since I was a baby."

Surely she wasn't being serious? "I lost him when my younger sister took him to a sleepover. I never saw him again. Made me sad."

Phil shrugged. "Uh... Now I see... a guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He's talking to a lady with short reddish hair... She's got a nice smile. Um.."

"My mom," Keely smiled.

Phil was getting a little scared. He hadn't seen anything. He opened his eyes.

"I uh... didn't see anything, Kelsey."

"It's Keely."

"Right, sure. But you were teasing, right? A joke? I'm not psychic, Kaley."

"Keely!"

"Sorry. But anyway... Um, were you?"

"No."

He gulped and nervously let go of her hands. She questioned him and, for the first time in ages, blushed. "Sorry if that creeped you out. It just sounded so real. My mom was just like that."

Phil held his breath. "Was?"

"Yeah. She died about four years ago."

He coughed. She looked up. "You okay?"

He forced himself to nod. "Fine. I'm fine. Really."

She smiled warmly, and took his hand again. Her smile was brilliant. And she seemed to glow. When she smiled, so did he. She was contagious.

-

Suddenly her smile faded. She let go of his hand and stood up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded and a small noise was heard. She seemed a little edgy. "I just remembered that I have to... be someplace. I'm sorry, I'm late for work..."

"It's six twenty five," he said, his voice suddenly a little gravely.

"Who said I wasn't a stripper?" She cried, nervously looking around the room.

"Keely, really. Honestly. What's up, Blackberry?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Well... I'm not done analyzing you yet," he smiled, "let's finish what we started."

-

**Give me all your pain, let it flow into me**

**And let it fall down like rain till' it sets you free**

-

They ditched the whole 'ommm' part, and just talked.

"You ditched school after twelfth grade, that's true?" He asked, and she nodded.

"I left school to pursue a career in books. I figured I was smart enough."

He nodded as well. "And, uh, you live alone?"

She scoffed. "Yeah. Everyone's a jerk."

Keely sounded happy, but looked troubled.

"Maybe you're missing something. Maybe you need..." He gulped. "Maybe you need something to love?"

She frowned.

"I've been in love," she said softly. "I've loved my father who left me. I've loved my mother who died. I've loved a guy who said he loved me and then hurt me. I've loved a guy who used me for sex and then disappeared. I even loved 'the one', and he ended up just like everyone else. Don't tell me about love," she said, "I have known love."

Phil looked down at the floor and tried to remember to breathe. Then he heard crying.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, clearly trying not to. "I'm just sensitive that way, it's not your fault."

He reached over and took her hand again. "Well... Maybe you need someone who loves _you_. Not somebody who will hurt you. Love you."

She blinked and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Phil smiled. "Yeah. And I have a hunch for as to where you can find him."

-

**It haunts me, it haunts me night and day**

**A face like that don't go away**

**It haunts me, it haunts me to this day**

**Just one more look won't turn away**

-

He took her hand and walked out of his block, the confused stranger following him. What had just gone on? It was so weird!

He took her all around Providence, and yet she still had no clue as to what he was doing. She asked him.

"What are we even doing?"

He stopped for a second and smiled. "Finding 'Mr. Right'."

Keely blushed and pulled him back.

"I think I already have."

-

**Don't turn away, don't turn away**

**And never feel afraid**

-

Hmm? So what did you guys think? I didn't like the last half as much... Felt kind of weird. But ah well. It took me ages. :)

Thanks for reading guys.

-Nora

_I want the song I can sing forever_

_I don't care for structure, _

_Just to know it's mine_

_-Josh Pyke_


End file.
